


Kalon

by Smollchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mates, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollchan/pseuds/Smollchan
Summary: Where Hyunjin saves a cute omega from danger and meets him again to figure out that he's his mateOr where Hyunjin is a frustrated gay-I don't have much concept of onegaverse I just kinda wrote whatever-Slight minsung-Jackson wang's guest appearance cause he is everywhere
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Kalon

" what the fuck do you think you're doing !? " Hyunjin yells as he pushes the two Alphas away from the crying boy .

The two Alphas scowl before walking away and Hyunjin turns his attention to the small boy who is sobbing so loudly it breaks his heart . His clothes are almost torn apart and he's trembling understandably so seeing that those two perverts had been touching him without his consent .

" Are you okay ? " Hyunjin asks as he steps forward to give the boy his jacket , he sees his features properly now . Its Yang Jeongin the adorable freshman that had quite a lot of alphas eyeing him due to his innocence and the fact that he was an omega . Hyunjin heart dipped , he could almost feel physical pain as Jeongin wrapped his himself in Hyunjin's coat still crying loudly .

He took another step forward and was about to say something comforting but his feet retracted as he caught whiff of the Omega's pheromones.

" Shit ! You're on your heat? " he asked shiffling back , he couldn't lose control . This innocent boy shouldn't face another perverted Alpha .

He nodded wiping his tears , " I'm sorry You're an Alpha right ? You can leave thank you for helping me . You can take the jacket as well ."

" Oh no- no keep the jacket . I can't- i can't leave you alone like this . Someone might hurt you again " 

" But - Hyung I know it'll be impossible for you to control . It was my fault to begin with , if I hadn't forgotten my suppressants none of this would happened " 

" No - no hey ! They touched you , the took advantage because they knew you were vulnerable, they're at fault completely. Please don't blame yourself" 

" You're so nice hyung "   
Hyunjin's chest constricted as he saw the small boy give him a shy smile. Beautiful, everything about Jeongin was so beautiful. 

" I have a few Omega friends let me see who can come here quickly " 

" Hyung - you don't need to - "   
But Hyunjin had already dialled in for Jisung , thankfully he didn't have to look any further , Jisung was close by and he rushed their immediately and helped the younger boy home .

Chan praised him at their shared apartment that day for being mature , but all Hyunjin could focus on was how beautiful Jeongin's smile was and just how sweet his pheromones felt .

He bumped into the younger at the library two days later and immediately panicked when he could still smell his pheromones.

" Hyungie - are you okay " the omega asked sweetly .

" you - did you take your suppressants?" 

" I did hyungie but you didn't answer my question are you okay ? " 

Hyunjin just nodded . Why ? Why can he smell it , he isn't supposed to right ? That's the point of suppressants. They constrict the flow pheromones then why ? 

" Then Hyungie i wanted to thank you for that day , you really saved me " 

" That's - no need I'm glad I could help " 

" I want to repay " 

" thats completely unnecessary " 

" No - no please hyungie " and his voice broke causing Hyunjin to look at the boy who was now tearing up .

" No - no why , why are you crying " 

" Hyungie ~ won't let me repay " 

" Oh my god- Don't- don't cry , you can get me a coffee after school okay ? Maybe with a pastry ? " 

" Yes hyung " he replies quickly wiping his tears and grinning at Hyunjin , he wraps his arms around hyunjin then and gives him a quick hug before running off shyly .

Hyunjin drops down on to the floor , breathing heavily . He could feel his pheromones strongly . He sighed running a hand into his hair . He might go insane if Jeongin gets near him again. 

\- 

" Hyung - I have a problem " he announces sitting down infront of Minho .

" What is it " Minho replies not caring enough to look up from his phone .

" There's this omega " 

" and ? " 

" I can feel his pheromones even when he had his suppressants am I going crazy cause I've stayed a virgin for so long " 

Minho smacks his hyunjin's head before proceeding to say , " You've found your soulmate you big dumbass" 

" Wh-What ? " 

" Jisung drove me insane for a month cause he wanted to stay a virgin until he was absolutely sure I loved him and I did but this fucker just loved seeing me frustrated and in pain " 

" Are you - are you saying that I will keep sensing his pheromones and getting sexually frustrated until he sleeps with me " 

" Basically yes ~ " 

" I'm going to die " 

" Have fun " 

-

" Hyungie - you look sick " 

" uh - I'm okay " 

" but your cheeks are red and you're awkwardly pressing your hand down your crotch " 

" haha please ignore that " 

" but hyungie you look uncomfortable are you sure you - " 

" I'm a pervert okay ! I'm a fucking pervert " he ends up yelling in the middle of the cafe .

He sighs hiding his face in shame as he walks out , Jeongin following him with earnestly concerned eyes .

" Hyung what's wrong " 

" I can sense your pheromones all the fucking time , whenever you're near me and I'm going crazy , do you know what that means ? " 

" what does it mean ? " he asks tilting his head in confusion. Hyunjin wants to cry at how adorable he looks .

" It means that I'm your soulmate " 

" Wah! Really? Hyungie is my soulmate !!" He says claping his hands in excitement. 

Hyunjin smiles at his cute reaction , " Is Innie okay with that " 

" You're really nice hyungie I'm very glad its you " 

Yup , Hyunjin wants to cry a river at this point. 

" but hyungie ~ what to do about your issue with my pheromones " 

" Oh that'll be okay , seeing that you don't mind me as your soulmate , I can take you out for awhile and then we can think about sleeping together " 

" You're issue will be fine if we sleep together"

" Yes but I've got great self control for someone like you I can hold on " 

" Let's do it ! " 

" huh? " 

" I don't want to see hyungie in pain , let's sleep together " 

-

" Hyungie ~ " Jeongin whines pressing kisses on Hyunjin's bare chest .

" Hmm baby ? " Hyunjin mutters out tiredly pulling the naked boy closer . 

" I'm sore Hyungie , you'll have to give me a bath " 

Hyunjin chuckles , " anything for my precious babyboy " 

Jeongin smiles feeling Hyunjin's warmth bloom all over his chest .

-

" So things definitely worked out faster for you guys " Minho says glaring at his boyfriend who grins back mischievously at him .

" Yeah " Hyunjin says softly patting Jeongin head who blushes profously at the action .

" Cute " says Jackson passing by with his two boyfriends.


End file.
